Porque, Hinata, Você Me Ama
by Mari May
Summary: CONTÉM SPOILER DO CAPÍTULO 437! Tá avisado! - Hinata está hospitalizada, e Naruto reflete sobre o que ela lhe disse ao se colocar na frente dele para protegê-lo de Pain... - NaruHina


_**FanFic escrita com base somente no que aconteceu até o capítulo propriamente dito. O que acontece depois, não foi com isso que trabalhei, foi só com o que vi até o momento em que digito essas palavras. E pronto. - HOMENAGEM A ESSE CAPÍTULO SURREAL, MARAVILHOSO, LINDO, QUE ME FEZ CHORAR!**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_

Aquelas palavras ficam ressoando na minha mente.

Lembro perfeitamente de cada uma delas.

_**Início do flashback**_

_Hinata aparece do nada, pulando atrás de Pain, me surpreendendo, e pára na minha frente, de costas para mim._

_- Reforços... – diz Pain._

_- Eu não vou permitir que você machuque mais o Naruto-kun!_

_- O que você tá fazendo aqui?! Fuja!!! Você não pode-_

_- Eu sei..._

_Fico sem entender._

_- Este é... Apenas um egoísmo meu..._

_- Do que você está falando?! Não tem porque você aparecer em um lugar perigoso como esse!_

_Ela fica calada por um tempo antes de dizer:_

_- Estou aqui por vontade própria._

_Fico mais confuso ainda. E ela prossegue:_

_- Eu estava sempre chorando, desistindo antes mesmo de tentar... Sempre tentando do jeito errado... Mas então, Naruto-kun... Você me mostrou o jeito certo de viver..._

_O-o quê?_

_- Eu estava sempre atrás de você... Sempre, tentando te alcançar... Queria tanto poder andar ao seu lado... Sempre... Próximo a você..._

_C-como???_

_- Você foi aquele que me mudou. Foi o seu sorriso que me salvou. E por isso, se for para te proteger, eu não tenho medo de morrer! Porque, Naruto-kun... Eu te amo._

_Arregalo os olhos. Ela disse que... Que me ama??? A Hinata??? Ela veio arriscar a vida dela por mim, porque me AMA???_

_Nesse meio-tempo, Hinata recebe o golpe de Pain, Shinra Tensei, e cai. Grito, desesperado:_

_- PAAARE!!!_

_Então, ele finca a estaca em Hinata._

_- Sim, foi assim que aconteceu... Os meus pais, também, foram assassinados bem diante dos meus olhos por shinobis de Konoha... É por causa do amor que sacrifícios são feitos... E o ódio nasce..._

_- Nnghhh..._

_**Final do flashback**_

Depois disso, os sentimentos mais terríveis que jamais conheci passaram por mim, acabei liberando o poder da Kyuubi, e depois não me lembro de mais nada. Quando voltei a mim, já estava no Hospital de Konoha.

Levantei correndo, procurando por algum rosto conhecido pelo vasto corredor para perguntar sobre Hinata. Até que vi Sakura saindo de um quarto e falando com Neji e o resto da família Hyuuga. O rosto dela estava sério, e já estava se dirigindo para a porta, quando peguei seu braço:

- Espere! Hinata! O que aconteceu com a Hinata???

- Está sob os cuidados de Tsunade-sama, e eu a estou ajudando, porque a Shizune... Bem...

- N-não me diga que a Shizune...???

- Sim... – ela confirma, entristecida - Agora, tenho que voltar a ajudá-la. Mas ela me pediu para avisar aos Hyuuga que... As chances de Hinata sobreviver, infelizmente... São... Mínimas.

Fiquei sem reação. Sakura, cabisbaixa, abre a porta daquele quarto e entra ali.

Me sentei ali mesmo, em frente à porta, pois as forças para permanecer de pé sumiram depois do baque.

E aqui estou, pensando em tudo o que Hinata disse...

Como pude ser tão idota, tão burro, tão tapado??? Como nunca percebi???

É verdade que, no começo, eu achava a Hinata bem estranha. Mas, depois, acabamos ficando lado a lado durante a parte escrita do Exame Chuunin, e... Ela se ofereceu pra me dar as respostas, mesmo a gente correndo risco de ser pego colando! Pensei até que fosse algum truque, mas ela disse que faria aquilo simplesmente por querer que eu passasse... Fiquei surpreso com a resposta, mas preferi não arriscar... Não queria ferrar a Hinata por minha causa, ainda mais depois dela mostrar que só queria me ajudar de verdade...

Mas só mudei totalmente o que achava dela durante a luta que ela teve contra o Neji. Ele veio com um papinho que me deu raiva, desmerecendo a Hinata, e eu gritei dando força pra ela, torci realmente por ela, mandei ela acabar com aquele imbecil que ficava zombando dela. E a luta começou. E foi quando vi o quanto a Hinata era incrível.

Lee disse que me achava muito parecido com ela. E Sakura disse algo que, na época, não entendi direito: "A propósito... Ela estava sempre te olhando..."

No final da luta, fiz um juramento sobre o sangue da Hinata. Ela passou a ter um grande valor pra mim depois de mostrar todo seu esforço, e ela já não era mais alguém que eu achava estranho, era alguém que eu achava incrível, era... Um tipo de pessoa que eu gostava. E fiz aquele juramento por ela, de que iria vencer seu primo com certeza.

E chegou o dia da minha luta contra Neji. Quem encontrei no caminho? Hinata. Sem perceber, acabei mostrando a ela meu lado inseguro, diferente da imagem de moleque metido que eu passava pros outros... E, dessa vez, quem me animou, quem torceu por mim, foi a Hinata. Disse que me achava realmente forte, e que gostava de mim justamente por eu não parecer perfeito, que eu era um "perdedor com muito orgulho". E como aquelas palavras me fortaleceram! Agradeci e, ao ir embora, disse que gostava de pessoas como ela.

Eu só não fazia idéia... Do quanto eu era importante pra ela. Dos sentimentos dela por mim.

Desde pequeno, não sou uma pessoa rancorosa. Eu podia odiar todos de Konoha, que sempre me desprezaram, mas não: transformei tristeza em bondade. E em força de vontade, treinando pra que, um dia, todos me reconhecessem e eu me tornasse Hokage.

Eu achava que o primeiro a não me olhar torto na vila tinha sido o Iruka-sensei... Que o primeiro a reconhecer minha força e me chamar pra lutar tinha sido o Sasuke... Achava que Kakashi-sensei e Jiraiya-sensei já tinham reconhecido minha força há muito tempo... Mas...

Mas...

Quem me reconheceu, quem me admirou, quem me amou antes de todos eles... Foi a Hinata.

E eu não notei.

É verdade que ela já era alguém especial pra mim, mas... Quando ela apareceu do nada, interferindo na minha luta contra o Pain... Sua atitude, suas palavras, tudo o que ela fez e disse me impactou, mexeu comigo.

Alguém me admirava quando eu ainda era desprezado.

Alguém reconhecia meu esforço quando todos me achavam um fracassado.

Alguém me amava quando todos só me olhavam com pena ou nojo.

Hinata.

Ah, Hinata... Quero compensar meu erro de nunca ter percebido seus sentimentos... Quero te agradecer por tudo... Hinata... Será que você vai sobreviver?

"Será"??? Que papo é esse??? Não, tenho certeza que você vai sobreviver! Você TEM que sobreviver, Hinata! Não quero viver sem você... Não sei se eu iria agüentar... E não é nem pela culpa... É por esse sentimento que, do nada, nasceu no meu coração e não pára de crescer, enquanto fico aqui desesperado torcendo pra que você viva... Preciso falar com você... Hinata, você não pode m-

- Pessoal!!! – diz Sakura, abrindo a porta abruptamente, acertando meu rosto – Perdão, Naruto... Pessoal, ela voltou à consciência! Tsunade-sama conseguiu curá-la! Ela está bem! Hinata sobreviveu!

Meus olhos ganham um brilho indescritível. Olho para trás, e vejo o rosto aliviado dos Hyuuga.

O pai de Hinata diz:

- Deixe-me ver minha filha!

- Er...

- O quê?

- O primeiro nome que ela disse quando despertou foi... "Naruto-kun". – ela diz, sorrindo pra mim.

Engulo em seco, sentindo meu rosto queimando. Fiquei vermelho?

Volto a olhar pra trás: o pai de Hinata está me fuzilando com os olhos.

- Não vai entrar?

- O quê?! Claro que vou! – respondo, me levantando rapidamente.

Adentro o quarto, ficando de pé ao lado da cama.

Tsunade sai, fechando a porta.

- Naruto-kun? – ela diz, com a voz fraca, sorrindo para mim.

Sorrio de volta.

- Tô aqui. Vou ficar o tempo que você quiser. – digo, arrastando um banco e sentando ali, provando que estava falando sério.

- Naruto-kun, como se sente? Você está bem?

- Shhh... Não se force! – repreendo-a – Hinata, você me deu um susto... Por favor, pelo menos agora... – ruborizo um pouco – Se preocupe mais com você do que comigo, tá?

- Naruto-kun... – ela diz, num sussurro quase inaudível.

Seguro a mão dela com ambas as mãos, surpreendendo-a.

- Eu... Fiquei com medo de te perder... Já perdi o Ero-Sannin, meu professor-sapo, Kakashi-sensei tá em coma... E você... Você... Fiquei tão preocupado...

Ela sorri. Aquele sorriso gentil, sincero.

- Hinata... Você vai ficar bem! Tenho certeza! E aí... Eu... Vou poder retribuir esses anos todos que você me apoiou em silêncio! Então, por favor... Melhore logo, tá bem?

- Sim...

- Agora... Descanse. Pode deixar que não vou sair daqui.

- Obrigada...

- Eu que agradeço... Se não fosse por você... Nem sei se eu estaria aqui agora...

- E foi... Por isso... Que eu-

- Sim, já entendi... Não se esforce demais... – falei, ainda segurando firmemente a mão dela – Muito obrigado, dattebayo.

Estou aqui, ao seu lado, e ficarei perto de você sempre que for possível... Não vai ser difícil aprender a gostar de você como você gosta de mim... Porque, Hinata... Você me ama. Me ama de verdade. Sempre me amou. E eu... Não quero perder mais alguém importante pra mim... Quem sabe, a pessoa mais importante pra mim... Né, Hinata?


End file.
